The Repair of a Shitsuren
by hisangel78
Summary: Bella never jumps, and stays with Jacob. However, that doesn't stop the trouble from trying to hunt her down. Rated T because of mild language and my own paranoia.
1. Really Gone

_This is a Jake/ Bella. It might eventually turn into an E/B, I don't know yet. Please be nice!_

I stood at the cliff looking around me and taking it in; the jagged rocks that always remind me of teeth, the waves beating upon the shore, the dark ominous clouds churning wildly. It seemed like nature herself anticipating his voice as well.

"Bella." It was a voice, but not the right one. It was not velvet, soft, and chiming. It was husky, deep, and all too familiar.

I fell back with a start. "Jacob?" I whispered. I waited for the searing pain to engulf me, but I couldn't feel it at all. Instead I felt whole. Not like the hole was never there at all, but like it was healed, with only a faded scar and a faint sting to remind me it was there in the first place.

"Bella," Jake whispered, "What am I going to do with you? Just go to First Beach and wait for me like you always do. Please Bella." I obliged and drove over to the shore. When I sat on our tree, I was overwhelmed by sobs of pain; it barely hit me that Edward is gone for real now. I always held on to the delusion of his voice because it meant he left, but, in a way, he was still here protecting me. It seems he has been replaced.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

My vision came fast.

_Bella stands at a cliff, eyes closed, arms raised to the heavens. "Edward" She mutters as tears stream down her face and my heart breaks. Suddenly, it changes. she is at Charlie's house making dinner. All is normal. _

I thought to myself. I thought of how it would be if Jacob was mine. It wouldn't be hard. I thought of how I always wanted to be able to claim him as my own; at last I had a chance. "Jacob" I whispered.

"Talking to yourself Bella? That is never a good sign." A sweet, cold voice snarled from behind me. I whirled around. Standing not ten feet behind me, her fiery red hair whipping around here exquisite, angular, pale face. I let my eyes roam her face, saving her eyes for last. I stared at the onyx eyes that have haunted my nightmares for months. My voice was surprisingly level as I muttered her name.

"Victoria."

* * *


	2. Yet Again the Damsel in Distress

Victoria

My nightmare had manifested before me in a matter of seconds; and yet I felt nothing. Victoria. I had expected myself hyperventilating, going into shock, or even screaming. But instead, I felt oddly detached. Like this wasn't my life at stake, but a movie where you already know the heroine survives. She came closer, breathing in my scent while her eyes searched mine, looking for something. Fear perhaps, but I felt nothing like that. If anything, I felt relief that she found me and will get the revenge she thought was fair. I just stood there; sure there was no justice in the world. I finally find happiness and release my desperate grasp on the remains of my one-sided love for Edward, and now I will be killed for it. I wouldn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Jacob. _My_ Jacob. I compared the thought of leaving Edward to the thought of leaving Jake. My heart rippled painfully at the notion of the second, but was still for the first.

Victoria smiled slowly, a curious look in her eyes. "Bella, you have no idea what I went through to get to here. To your death." She said the last remark with menace, as if to gauge my reaction. I thought of my Jake. I wished he could hear my heart crying out for him as my killer circled me, eyeing me like a sculpture in a museum, then smiled and crouched directly in front of me. I cringed at the painful, frightening memory those deliberately slow movements brought up. She smiled a bitter smile. "I have waited so long for this." She murmured.

I was shielding my face with my hands and was expecting an impact. Instead, I looked up to see her looking at the forest some fifty feet away us in a mix of awe and terror. I looked to my right, and there he was. My Savior, my Jacob, my love.


	3. Emotional Proclaimations

Jacob growled threateningly, his teeth glistening brightly. He launched himself at Victoria, while Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul slipped into the shadows, unnoticed. I realized what they were going to do. Jacob was the distraction. He forced her to the forest wall, where Sam and Jared pounced silently. I hid my face in the rough bark of the fallen tree I was curled against when I heard the metallic scream pierce the air around me.

I only lifted my eyes when I heard Jacob calling me. "Bella. Baby, it's ok." He took me in his arms, holding me on his lap. I looked up at his face, tears of relief sliding down my cheeks. "Sweetie, don't cry. I'm right here. I always will be." I smiled through my sobs, "I'm holding you to that." And I kissed him. I had made my decision; all I needed was his reaction.

His lips were soft, and very warm. I wound my fingers through his hair, relishing his taste. Jacob pushed his lips against mine, once, twice, three times. When we came up for air, he took my face in his hands. "I love you Isabella. I don't care if your heart is shattered, I'll take you as you are. I promise to appreciate you like _he_ never did." At the end of his speech, he waited.

"Jacob. You need not worry. I love you with _all_ my heart, and nothing can or will keep me form you. You are my love, and my protector. I love you more that I ever thought possible."

With that, he smiled a jubilant smile and kissed me again. How strange it is for me! I've never felt kisses like Jake's. He was everywhere, he was everything. We pulled away, and he instantly took my face in his hands.

"Wow that was a lot." Jared teased.

"I know! My virgin eyes!!" Embry cried as he covers his 'defiled eyes'.

I simply roll my eyes and give Jacob another kiss, while they pretend to gag.

"You're all just jealous." Jacob laughed, as Sam came out of the woods, smiling.

"This calls for a celebration." he states calmly, so nonchalant after completely saving my life.

"Of course! It's not everyday you all destroy psychopathic vampires. " I chime in sarcastically.

"Let's have a bonfire when the sun sets." Sam invites, laughing.


End file.
